100 Day Challenge: Donnie based!
by totaldramaturtletitan
Summary: This is the 100 Day Challenge, only Donnie based, cause I can't write any one else. So, please read the story. Today's only the introduction, no fun story stuff yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, I found the 100 Themes Challenge. Actually I found two: the original, and one based on emotions. So naturally I'm doing both. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "But TDTT, you already have two chapter stories to update, why would you start two more?" The answer is because I'm stupid and I want to be too busy to live. I'm also considering starting a Medieval AU, and I know I'll be doing the Advent Calender in December, but don't worry! I'll keep up with all of it! So without further ado, let's start the challenge!**

* * *

1. Introduction

Because this is the introduction, I'll just explain to you how I'm gonna do this. This applies to the emotion-based challenge as well.

-I'm not making this a daily thing, because that's too stressful, but I am updating both stories on the same day so neither of them are ahead of the other.

-Depending on my mood, I might post three chapters a day or I might not post any chapters for a week.

-I'll mostly be doing 500-1000 word chapters, but I might also be doing drabbles or really long stories, too.

-These stories will not be intertwined wth each other unless otherwise specified- chapter three will have nothing to do with chapter four, for example.

-The genres will range from angsty to adorable with every thing in between.

-There will be turtle tot stories, which is good, right?

The following applies only to this story, not the emotions one:

-These are all Donnie based

-While there may be some Apritello, it will not be a main theme. I'll probably only use it in a few stories.

So, you guys think I can do it?


	2. 2: Complicated

**This really needs no introduction, but I'm giving it one anyway. Don's about five in this story, and I know, with a theme like 'complicated', I could've done so much better, but I'm going with this! Whatever**

**Teenage mutant not my turtles**

* * *

Donnie sat at the kitchen table, glaring at his science homework with contempt. He was the only one doing his homework at this time-the others were pushing it off until Master Splinter forced them to do it, like they always did. Donnie was by all standards a nerd, even at his young age, so he did his homework the first chance he got. But because he was so intelligent, he was working on higher level things than his brothers, meaning he had more homework than them.

This also meant he has started working on a new part of science-technology. While science was his favorite subject, this science was boring, impossible to wrap his mind around, and simply confusing. Sensei knew he had trouble with this, but he insisted that soon, it would make sense. The mutant was unsure of this, but he had promised to try.

Now, as he struggled to understand the difference between various circuits, his head began to hurt. He grew increasingly frustrated, and he considered quitting on the homework and playing with his brothers instead. After all, he was a mutant turtle. He would live in the sewers for the rest of his life! What was the point of understanding how to build a robot or go kart from scratch if he'd never be able to? It was pointless, illogical, and Donnie wanted no part of it.

Nearly an hour went by, and still Donnie glared at his worksheet as though it was a horrible enemy. He struggled to remember everything he had been taught, but try as he might, the answers remained blank. Finally, Donnie pulled out the notes he had taken in class. He hated resorting to notes, always wanting to complete homework from his memory only, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Of course, the notes were useless as well. Covered in lazily taken notes and elaborate doodles, any information was illegible.

With a irritated groan, Donnie began filling out blanks with any words he could remember. Maybe one day he'd understand technology, but he'd never actually use it, and he'd always hate it, this he was sure of.


End file.
